


everything i've done i've done for you

by deadlikemoi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is Jareth, Costumed shenanigans, Established Reylo, F/M, It's only weed though, Masquerade Party, Recreational Drug Use, Rey is Sarah, Role Playing, alcohol use, labyrinth movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlikemoi/pseuds/deadlikemoi
Summary: Flowering bushes hang down and she stops among each of them to smell the pretty scents that linger along the path. She hears gravel crunching behind her and turns to find Ben, meandering along, in all his costumed glory.Her mouth is open, about to call out to him, when she hears music start up, different from the orchestral sounds that still drift out from the house, but melodic in a beautiful way that twinkles in her memory.How you turn my world you precious thing. You starve and near exhaust me. Everything I’ve done, I’ve done for you. I move the stars for no one.Heat engulfs her skin, and when Ben steps behind one of the larger pieces of shrubbery, she realizes that they're fully playing out these roles now. She is so sure that he’s just around the bend, but the area in front of her is devoid of her man when she steps around.Bubbles dance in the gentle breeze, a nod to the crystals that Jareth constantly fiddles with or tries to give to Sarah as a gift.





	everything i've done i've done for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [here4thereylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/here4thereylo/gifts).

> This is for the amazing Bronwyn who requested masquerade party sex. Hope you enjoy! ❤️

_“Everything that you wanted I have done. You asked that the child be taken, I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening. I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it for you. I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?” _

__

———

_You are cordially invited to a masquerade ball hosted by Dr. Leia Organa Solo at her estate in Hanna City  
Sunday, October 27, 2019  
9:00 PM_

_Formal attire required. _

The invitation comes in the mail on a Tuesday, a plain white postcard made of thick card stock paper with a black and red seal embossed on the back.

“That's the family crest or something,” Ben remarks over breakfast the next morning. 

Rey has so many questions about his family, but she knows it's a touchy subject and there is always hesitation when she considers plowing directly through all the walls he’s put up. 

There is no doubt in her mind that he loves her, and they have made so many strides toward reconciliation in the four years they've been together, but there will forever be a chip of some kind on Ben’s shoulder. All she wants is to ease it if possible.

“Are we going to go?” They are out for date night, enjoying a lovely meal at one of the fanciest restaurants in town. 

“Would you like to go?” He pins her with a look as he takes a sip of his cabernet. 

She nods, pleading with her eyes for so many reasons. 

The utensils clink together as he picks up his knife and fork again, tearing off a slice of his filet. “Then I’ll call my mother in the morning and let her know.” 

He makes no outward sign of surprise when her naked foot begins to inch up the inside of his thigh, drawing dangerously close to one of her favorite places. They both know he will get what he wants when they finally make it home.

———

Work is always stressful for Rey, but Ben does everything in his power to help her decompress when she gets home feeling tortured and tired.

He emerges from his home office after hearing the front door open and close again. 

“Sweetheart?” 

She doesn't respond, actually can't when she falls face first onto the leather sofa, breathing the smell in fully. After a day full of ridiculous meetings, her head throbs incessantly. 

Ben reaches out and touches her shoulder, making her jump about a mile off the furniture in surprise. 

“I’m sorry,” he says in a soothing tone as he keeps rubbing, feeling the knots of tension deep under her muscles. “Bad day?” 

A groan is her only response. 

“What can I do to make you feel better?” 

Slowly, she sits up and pushes her flyaway hair off her face. “You know what I want.” 

Now it's his turn to groan. “There's nothing else?”

“Nothing else will make me as happy as that.” 

Nodding, Ben gets up and disappears into the kitchen, returning minutes later with a tray full of cheese, crackers, wine and empty glasses, and the small tupperware container they keep their joints stored in. 

Everything is set down on the coffee table in front of the couch before he joins Rey where she now sits, curled up in a fleece blanket that's always close by. The movie is already up on the television, merely paused until he takes a seat. 

“Are we ready?” 

He hums noncommittally as he pours her a full glass of her favorite rosé. “Go ahead and start.” 

The music starts immediately, the keyboard building up and up until David Bowie sings the first line. 

_It’s only forever. Not long at all._

By the time he sits down with the joint and lighter, Sarah and Merlin are running through the rain. He always hits the joint first, it's routine, and passes it off to Rey once she's finished her first glass. 

None of the medicines prescribed by her doctors worked on her migraines. It was after years of trying and trying that he talked her into venturing into marijuana. Now there is always at least one joint or edible on hand for occasions such as this. 

“Here, baby.” She takes it off his hands and takes a deep pull, holding the smoke inside for as long as she can before letting it out in a slow, steady stream. 

The Goblin King is now in the house, telling Sarah to forget about the baby. Ben draws closer to her side and leans in until he's barely an inch away from her ear, “Turn back, Sarah. Turn back before it's too late.” 

Rey takes another hit and closes her eyes, not responding but still allowing herself to stand in Sarah’s place while Ben plays Jareth. 

He moves to his knees on the carpet and pushes the blanket aside. Rey is still dressed in her work clothes, black dress pants and a tan blouse, but she allows him to separate her legs enough for him to fit in between them. The button closure pops easily enough, and he rises up a bit taller to catch the zipper between his teeth, pulling it down at an agonizing pace. 

“Sweetheart, lift up,” he implores her to assist so he can avoid dragging her off the couch completely. The offending article of clothing moves down her thighs and he lifts her legs up over his head until he can get them down to her calves, effectively locking her legs together behind his head when he ducks down to get closer to her center. 

The movie has basically ended for him, all of this attention is focused on what's in front of him, and he's mesmerized by watching the damp spot in her panties continue to grow. Blowing out a hot breath onto that exact spot, she rewards him with a full body shiver and a soft groan. 

He does like to tease, but it's not the time for that. The endorphins are exactly what she needs, and as the man who wants to be her husband for the rest of their lives, he is willing to put her needs first. Always. 

Her breathing is already picking up and he hasn't really touched her yet. He truly loves how affected she is when it comes to him. 

Pulling her panties to the side, Ben takes one long look at her glistening pink cunt and lets out another long breath, this one involuntary, as his mouth begins to water at just the sight of her. 

He’s Pavlov’s dog in his most recent experiment. 

One finger runs down her labia, collecting everything he can before popping it into his mouth and moaning around the digit. She tastes sweet and musky, perfect and everything his taste buds long for. 

In the space of an instant he moves quickly, closing the distance between them, and greedily sucks her clit into his mouth. 

Rey begins to thrash around, trying to move her legs where they're knotted back behind his head, and digs her hands into his hair. Her grip is so tight that his scalp starts to tingle, but the THC is just beginning to kick in and there is no pain to be felt. 

“Ben,” she begs and wilts back into the cushions. There is no need for him to respond that he has her, that she should give in and let go; she already knows.

Two fingers push into her, scissoring to stretch the tense muscles that cling to him always, and his cock jerks in silent response. He’s been hard since he sat down, an automatic response to what his knew was coming. 

Now, though, his erection pulses in his pants, nearly vibrating with need for her. 

With the crook of his fingers scratching up against something deep inside her, her cunt clamps down on his fingers and she comes with a loud whine. He finds so much satisfaction knowing that the orgasm he gives her releases endorphins that will turn off all the pain receptors. 

But his cock does twinge painfully when he sits down next to her and snuggles up against her, ignoring everything else to focus on how she's feeling. 

“Better?” 

Rey nods and runs her hand over his chest and stomach, moving down to palm the considerable bulge in his pants. “But you…”

He gulps. “It's alright.” 

Ignoring what he says, Rey quickly unbuttons and unzips his pants, pulling his erection out and when she leans over, his breath catches in his chest. It's all glimpses in slow motion for him, observing her tongue drifting out of her mouth to lick at the head of his cock. 

“_Fuuuck_.”

Her hand lazily strokes him while her head rests on his stomach, simply watching. It's not enough, not nearly enough, so he wraps his hand around hers and fists his cock at the speed that will end this quickly if not somewhat neatly. 

After barely two minutes of their combined stroking, Ben is at the knife’s edge, teetering so delicately, and she knows him so intrinsically that she can sense it or read him, and her tongue runs over him again, finally cracking the dam enough that it bursts. Ropes of his spend collect over her tongue, lips, nose, and cheeks, missing her eyes by an inch or two. 

Now that they're both sated and loose, they enjoy the movie and relax together, forgetting about dinner and everything else in the world.

———

When it comes to the masquerade party, Ben will not allow her to help plan anything for it.

“It's taken care of,” he tells her while he stirs the marinara sauce for dinner less than a week before the party. 

“Everything?” 

He grins at her from over his shoulder. “Everything.”

———

The drive to Hanna City takes at least three hours on a good day with no traffic. Leia extends the offer, suggesting they arrive on Saturday and spend some time relaxing, and they are both surprised when Ben agrees.

Rey is a bad traveler overall, and any downtime will give her the chance to recharge. He knows his mother will be surprised to know that he considers her wellbeing more than his own. He has grown and matured since he last lived in her house. 

It is eerie, being back in his childhood home, with ghosts down every corridor and skeletons in every closet. Part of him is terrified of being back here, worried that Rey will discover a part of him she despises and she’ll be gone. 

If he holds her a little tighter that night, she doesn't comment. 

Hours before the party, while Leia’s staff are putting up the finishing touches around the house, Ben leads Rey down a different hallway and knocks on the first door to their right. 

“Come in,” a voice calls out. 

He opens the door and ushers her into a room set up as a dressing suite. “This is Kaydel and she’s here to help you get ready.” There are a few large boxes laid over the king sized bed, yet to be opened, and he wants to stick around to see her reaction, but he needs to get ready as well. 

Her eyes are wide and shocked, looking over everything, completely distracted as he leaves a kiss on her temple and makes a quiet exit. 

Everything for him is in the room across the hall from her, and it takes almost no time for him to get ready. Donning simple black pants, an embroidered and jeweled blue tailcoat, and ruffled white shirt, the costume is almost fully put together save for the wig and mask he will carry. 

In the film, Jareth’s face is covered in makeup, and Ben knows he can't replicate that for the life of him, but his mother is happy enough to assist. 

“This is very sweet,” she remarks as she dusts his eyes with white eyeshadow and applies highlighter on his cheeks. 

He tries to swallow around the lump in his throat. “Rey deserves everything she could ever want.” 

Leia makes a noise, something he can't exactly put a name to, and his eyes must remain closed which keeps him from responding. “I can't wait to have a daughter in law.” 

That he can agree with. 

The rest of his makeup is completed without further comment.

———

Rey feels like a princess dropped down in the middle of a fairytale; the gauzy white dress she's wearing, bodice embellished with flowers colored green and yellow, is far too beautiful for her. Kaydel added extensions to her hair for length and teased and curled the whole thing out to match Sarah’s, ribbons included.

It is so much, maybe too much, but what it proves to her is how much her man loves her. But it isn't just the costumes, it's also dealing with his family and all the baggage that requires. If she didn't already have his ring on her finger, that would clinch it for her. 

She doesn't wait around for a summons and starts walking toward the sound of music in the distance. It lures her down the corridor and to the large staircase where she slowly glides down it, hand brushing down the handcrafted wood railing all the way down to the bannister. 

Time stops when her feet touch the floor and the collective group of partygoers turn to take her in. One thing that her ensemble is missing is a mask like most of the population are wearing, but Sarah didn't wear one and Rey is certain of that fact. 

Her body drifts around the room, weaving in between couples, as she makes her way out to the open door on the far side of the room. The hairs on the back of her neck stand up straight, giving her the feeling of multiple pairs of eyes on her at one time, and she thinks she catches sight of a tall, blonde haired man when she pauses in the doorway, but then he's gone in the blink of an eye and she proceeds through. 

Stepping outside truly places her in the labyrinth. Waist high hedges section off whole portions of the garden while hanging lanterns give just enough light that creeping away from the house will not plunge her immediately into darkness. 

Flowering bushes hang down and she stops among each of them to smell the pretty scents that linger along the path. She hears gravel crunching behind her and turns to find Ben, meandering along, in all his costumed glory. 

Her mouth is open, about to call out to him, when she hears music start up, different from the orchestral sounds that still drift out from the house, but melodic in a beautiful way that twinkles in her memory. 

_How you turn my world you precious thing. You starve and near exhaust me. Everything I’ve done, I’ve done for you. I move the stars for no one._

Heat engulfs her skin, and when Ben steps behind one of the larger pieces of shrubbery, she realizes that they're fully playing out these roles now. She is so sure that he’s just around the bend, but the area in front of her is devoid of her man when she steps around. 

Bubbles dance in the gentle breeze, a nod to the crystals that Jareth constantly fiddles with or tries to give to Sarah as a gift.

They continue to play chase for an extended period of time before she remembers that she can surely draw him out in one way. 

“Toby! Toby! Toby!” Her voice carries well over the landscape, finding him wherever he may be, “Give me the child.”

Crickets chirp and he appears behind her, making her jump as he speaks, “Beware, Sarah.” 

He draws closer with every beat of her heart. “I have been generous up until now, but I can be cruel!” In the space of a few steps, he is a solid wall of heat behind her. It is all too much for her in the moment, nearly making her forget her next line as his lips touch on the side of her neck. 

“Generous!” Her breath hitches as his hands creep up her sides and cup her breasts through the bodice of her gown. Stuck in this tunnel of wanting him so desperately, she can't see a way out through the darkness. “What have you done that’s generous?” 

One of his hands dips into the top of her corseted bodice, grasping her and rolling her nipple between two of his fingers. “Everything!” And he is hoisting up her skirt, all the while walking her towards a fountain off to her left, forcing her to lean over the marble partition in the hedge and press her body back into his. 

The breeze catches her naked skin, causing her to shiver and lean further into him, enjoying the heat on the back of her thighs as his erection rubs against her ass. His hand hasn't risen quite that far yet, so he is in for a surprise when he realizes she's forgone panties. 

“Everything that you wanted I have done,” his full lips brush over the shell of her ear with each word he says until his fingers finally touch her wet, uncovered cunt, and it's his turn to shiver then. 

One large finger slips inside her. She’s fully unprepared and uninterested in remaining quiet. Surely no one can hear her moan all the way in the house whether it be a minute or a mile in the distance. 

He drives her crazy with that finger and that voice, robbing her of her sensibilities, and she’s only able to stay up thanks to hedge in front of her supporting most of her weight. 

“You ask that the child be taken, I took him.” She feels him shuffle slightly behind her once he's removed his fingers, but she can't slap her hand over her mouth fast enough to cover the shriek she lets out when he enters her in one fluid motion. 

Every single atom in her needs to let him know just how fantastic he feels, how it won’t take her long at all before she's coming, but her mind can only think through the lines from the movie; nothing more, nothing less. 

“You cowered before me, I _was_ frightening.” The music he was playing around them earlier is gone. Now she hears no sounds other than their staccato breathing and the slick sounds of his body connecting with hers. It should embarrass her—knowing how much her body is trying to hold on to him and hearing the evidence of her arousal. 

But out here they are essentially wrapped up in their our private world. 

It’s perfect. 

Her inner monologue and all that wonder are drowning out his words, “—to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?” 

His hips are moving at near breakneck speed, jostling her so much that she might be in danger of falling down into the water below if he were to let her hips go, and the feeling of the branches under her keeps her mind removed just enough that his usual antics aren't working too fast. 

“Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle—” his fingers magically find her clit, “—beyond the goblin city, for my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom is great.” 

“Stop! Wait! Look what I’m offering you—your dreams. I ask for so little,” his entire body pauses for a moment, making her want to scream to holy hell when she considers how little more she needs. 

“_Ben_.” Luckily her voice comes out in nothing more than a whisper, meaning there's no guarantee he hears her break character though he starts moving immediately in jerky thrusts that hit her exactly where she needs him to be. 

“My kingdom is great—”

“I ask for so little,” his grip tightens, each thrust so forceful it's more of a collision than anything else, “just let me rule you and you can have everything that you want.” 

She's nearly there, the cliff so close she can feel the air running at her as she waits to fall. “Kingdom is great… Damn! I can never remember that line.” 

“Just fear me, love me, do as I say—” Gravity takes over and she’s weighted down by the crush of it; a few more thrusts, another swipe of his fingers and she shatters abruptly. “—and I will be your slave.” 

Ben groans loudly into her ear, frozen to her entire figure, and she feels the warmth spreading inside her as he comes. 

It’s a euphoric feeling, more than anything she's felt before, and the to-do section of her mind writes that one down for later. 

“I am your slave,” he whispers to her as he kisses her shoulder. 

“And my king,” is her only response.


End file.
